


Life Model

by exartemarte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exartemarte/pseuds/exartemarte
Summary: Dean is an artist; Luna has few inhibitions. Neville stumbles across something he wasn't expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Hump Drabbles (500 word limit)

The trouble with Herbology, thought Neville, wearily climbing the steps to the sixth-year boys' dormitory, was that you got so _grubby_. Going straight to the bathroom, he washed the dirt, pollen and who knew what else out of his hair and off his skin under a warm, relaxing shower, then towelled himself dry.

Wrapping the towel round his middle he headed for the dormitory. No doubt the room would be empty – Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean would all be watching Hufflepuff (hopefully) thrashing Slytherin at Quidditch – but it wasn't in Neville's nature to wander about with nothing on.

Which made it all the more surprising when he opened the door to see Luna Lovegood reclining on Dean's bed, stark naked.

"Hi, Neville," said Luna, brightly. "Don't mind me." She nodded towards Dean, sitting a few feet away with a pad on his knee. "Dean's just drawing me."

Neville conspicuously averted his gaze.

"It's okay", said Luna, "You don't have to look away. I'm not shy."

"We thought you'd all be at the Quidditch," said Dean. "Anyway, I'm about done. Luna, d'you want to have a look?"

Luna slipped off the bed. Leaning over Dean, she studied the drawing. "It's very good. I think you've flattered me a bit, though, my tummy's not really that flat."

"I draw what I see," said Dean, grinning. "Now, shouldn't you put something on before poor Neville has a heart attack?"

Luna picked up a thin cotton dress from the back of a chair and slipped it on over her head. Neville couldn't help noticing that she wore nothing underneath.

"I'm going to catch the end of the match," continued Dean. "Anyone coming?"

Neville shook his head.

"I'll stay and chat to Neville," said Luna.

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Dean as he left.

"I'm really sorry if we embarrassed you," said Luna. "We thought there'd be no one here."

"It's okay," croaked Neville, uttering the the first sound he'd made since coming into the room. "I didn't realise you and Dean were ..."

"Oh, we're not! He's quite talented and I offered to pose for him, but that's all. We're not … involved."

"I see." Neville was starting to recover his voice.

"The thing is, I'm just not hung up about nudity," said Luna. "It's not a big deal to me."

"Right."

"Neville …" asked Luna, thoughtfully, "was that the first time you've seen a girl naked?"

Neville nodded. 

"I had a feeling it might be," she said, eyeing the unmistakable bulge under his towel. Smiling, she started to pull the dress back up over her head.

"No," said Neville, quickly, "please don't do that."

"Oh, all right then," – she let the dress fall back – "but say if you change your mind." 

Luna reached under the towel. "That's quite flattering, Neville." 

He blushed as the towel fell away and she began gently massaging his erection.

"Do say if you'd like me to take my dress off again."


End file.
